The Cuccos's Revenge (Spanish version)
by Butterfly Purple Girl
Summary: Un día las cuccos cansadas de los constantes abusos de Link, deciden alzarse en contra su contra. El héroe aprenderá de la peor forma, porque el maltrato animal es inaceptable. Nota: No soy dueña de The Legend of Zelda.


Link visitaba casi todos los días el apacible Rancho Lon Lon y no era precisamente para ver a sus amistosos dueños sino para divertirse con las cuccos, a quienes a él le gustaba molestar de diversas formas desde quemarlas con el Fuego de Din, explotarlas con las bombas, lanzarles flechas hasta cortarlas con la Espada Maestra.

De alguna u otra forma el simple hecho de poder molestarlas le aliviaba su estrés de tener la responsabilidad de ser el Héroe del Tiempo.

No era extraño observar al rubio riendo en los lomos de Epona, mientras escapaba de las coléricas cuccos.

De niño no lo hacía tan seguido por temor a salir muy mal herido pero desde que tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse en adulto según su capricho, las cosas se les habían facilitado gracias a que al montar a su yegua él se volvía invulnerable.

Un día las cosas fueron muy diferentes, esta vez las cuccos fueron capaces de derribar al caballo y provocar que el joven cayera inconsciente en el piso.

Al despertar para su sorpresa y terror se encontraba amordazado en un gallinero, pronto vio a un gran grupo de cuccos pero uno en particular iba delante.

Era un cucco de inusual plumaje azul que en pocas ocasiones canta y al parecer era el líder.

\- " Cojiro?!"- dijo el sorprendido.

Cojiro se limitó a mirarlo seriamente durante unos minutos, luego volvió a su bandada y cantó.

Un cucco con el bolso de Link en su pico, se acercó a Cojiro quien inmediatamente empezó a sacar cuidosamente los objetos que contenía.

\- "Esperen, que están haciendo?! Esas cosas no son juguetes para animales!"- exclamó sin salir de su sorpresa.

Al terminar de sacar el último objeto, todas las cuccos fulminaron a Link sonriendo maliciosamente. El joven no sabía que estaban pensando pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

Repentinamente una cucco tomo el Arco de Hadas y con sorprendente puntería le lanzó varias flechas.

\- " Ahhh!"- exclamó él al sentir un dolor agudo en sus piernas y brazos.

Una segunda cucco tomó fácilmente el Martillo Megaton y le pegó en los pies y en el estómago. Haciéndole perder el aire a Link.

Otra cucco más prendió una bomba tras otra cerca de Link y explotaron provocándole quemaduras que iban de primer a tercer grado.

Link perdió la moral y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente llamando la atención de todas las cuccos incluido Cojiro.

\- " Lo siento mucho si las hice sufrir, prometo nunca más molestarlas pero el amor de la Diosas por favor paren esto..."- murmuró suplicando.

Las cuccos simplemente lo ignoraron y continuaron usando sin piedad sus propias armas contra él.

Tras una tortura y otra, Link no podía creer que unas estúpidas cuccos lo humillaban y en medio de la rabia les grito.

\- " Malditas aves de mierda déjenme en paz!"-.

Hubo una pausa y todas las cuccos se habían quedado tranquilas y Cojiro se había acercado a él.

\- " Quítate de encima hijo de...!"- fue interrumpido al sentir como se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Cojiro rápidamente le había arrancado la lengua con su pico y tras un canto todas las cuccos se lanzaron contra el indefenso joven.

Link sentía como las cuccos con sus garras les rasguñaban la piel y usando sus picos le arrancaban trozos de carne hasta llegar a los órganos internos.

Una cucco le arrancaba el ojo derecho mientras otra jalaba sus intestinos como si se trataran de gusanos.

Perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre, Link estaba en plena agonía durante pequeños segundos que parecían siglos. Al sentir que su cuerpo ya no respondía, murió.

Tiempo después, él lentamente había despertado en una cama a su lado y sentada al lado de él estaba una sonriente pelirroja de ojos azules junto a Navi.

Él estaba desconcertado si mal no recordaba, había muerto.

\- " Papá ven rápido! Link despertó! "- anunció felizmente.

\- " Link, muchacho estas bien? Nos tenías preocupados desde que tuviste un accidente con Epona mientras practicaban saltos "- explicó Talon.

\- " Eso creo pero no fue un accidente, fueron las cuccos ella me atacaron y casi me mataron.." - dijo Link seriamente y les contaba lo que le había sucedido.

\- " Muchacho de que hablas? Las cuccos son animales muy nobles y jamás harían tal cosa, se enojan como cualquier otro animal al sentirse amenazadas pero no son asesinas"- afirmaba muy confundido.

\- " Creo que Link se golpeó muy duro en la cabeza"- intervino Malon riendo.

\- " No estoy loco lo digo en serio!"- se quejaba Link.

\- "De eso no hay duda hija mía, lo único que importa es que al menos esta vivo y en una sola pieza"- afirmó Talon mientras se retiraba de la habitación sin evitar reírse.

Malon al calmarse busco leche y se la ofreció amablemente a Link.

\- " Ten chico hada con esto te sentirás mejor, nos vemos!"-.

Link se tomó la leche y se dirigió a su hada compañera.

\- "Navi, tu si me crees verdad?"- pregunto él esperanzado.

\- "Lo siento Link lo que dicen Malon y Talon es cierto, todo fue producto de tu imaginación"- respondió ella.

Link suspiró y se dedicó a guardar sus armas.

Saliendo de la casa y caminando un rato, vío que todo parecía normal pero pronto un sonido inconfundible retumbó en sus puntiagudas orejas: Cuccos.

Volteó la mirada y hay estaban tranquilamente, pronto el rubio sintió un pánico dudarlo montó a Epona y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del rancho como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- " Link espérame!" - reclamaba Navi.

Definitivamente más nunca en su vida quería volver a ver ni molestar a una cucco.


End file.
